Sightless
by blueice1998
Summary: AU about Zuko's life if he were blinded in the Agni Kai at 13.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Prologue**

I woke up early as usual rising with the sun, the shadows of my damaged vision greeting me. It's like my inner being won't let me forget that Agni Kai. I already have a scar to remember it by. Large and rough, Uncle tells me it's red. Red like my father's anger that day.

I walked over to my dresser and felt for my clothes. The top drawer had my robes, the second my undergarments and the last drawer contained things I will never use again. It is full of my books, maps, drawings and my journal. I never really used the journal any way, but I did like to drawing and I was very good at it earning me the praise of many royal tutors. Drawing was something I had that Azula didn't, she couldn't make coal into faces or paint into dreamscapes. Now neither can I. Uncle tells me I should stick with what I love and I'll find a way to do it, but he isn't the one that's blind I am.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

I changed quickly and walked to the deck of the ship. The ship never changes, I don't need assistance, long nights without sleeping, swinging a long forgotten cane around the ship studying and learning it made sure of that. When I got the deck the world went from pure darkness to soft grey. I can at least tell the difference between light and dark. I would probably go crazy if I couldn't.

Suddenly a river of light shot up into the sky. It appeared a powerful hot white before my eyes and vanished within the second. It had to be the avatar.


	2. Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Helping Hand**

"Uncle do know what this means!" I shouted, Uncle comes to the deck every morning to drink nearly a whole pot of tea and have meaningless conversations about making tea. He had to be on the deck.

"That I won't get to finish my game" he said sarcastically.

"Forget I ever said anything." I said turning toward his voice.

I heard him sigh and huff as he got up from where he had been sitting, his heavy footsteps coming over to me.

"Zuko I don't want do you to get your hopes up over nothing." He said.

"I know it's the avatar it has to be!" I said, walking away.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

I had already told the helmsmen to set a course for the light and had time to burn. It's not like I wanted to play pai sho with Uncle. We tried to play but it is virtual impossible when I can't tell which tile I'm moving. So l decided to just train. Besides, I needed to work on my advanced set.

Uncle and I never trained for more than two hours a day. Why? Because he is the laziest man I have ever met! He is always eating roast duck, drinking tea and constantly saying ancient proverbs that no one can understand!

We always train in the back of the ship near the engines. It's really hot back there but I don't mind.

"We are going to brush up on the basics again." Uncle said.

"What you have to be kidding me! What am I ten?" I shout.

"You mustn't forget your basics!" Uncle tells me. _I've heard that before old man._ I relent and quickly run through the basic set, a punch here, kick there and a few stances that require jumping in the air to attack you opponent.

"Okay I'm done teach me the next set!" I said eagerly.

"Run it again!" Uncle said.

"Teach me the next set I'm more than ready!" I yelled.

"You are impatient and ready for nothing!" Uncle said.

"Uncle…the fire sages tell us the avatar is the last airbender. He has had over a century to master the other elements. YOU WILL TEACH ME!" I yelled.

"Okay" Uncle said. Uncle got into stance one, with as much pride as I could muster I kneelt down and ran my hand over him. His feet were shoulder length apart and his hands were in tight fists close to his chest.

"Then kick in a flaming arc." Uncle said.

"Okay" I said, getting up and got in stance.

"Widen you stance." Uncle said. I adjusted my stance, shifting my feet farther apart.

"You doing it wrong nephew." Uncle said. Two strong hands gripped my wrists firmly and moved them into position.

"Thank…you uncle" I said.

**Sorry I know is chapter is lame! But I was just so tried and I felt like I needed to write another chapter. Don't worry chapter three is coming soon. I will try to write more!**

**+.~.+blueice1998+.~.+ **


	3. The boy in the iceberg

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**The Boy in the iceberg **

I was in my room resting when one of the crew members came in and informed me that we had landed on the snowy banks of the Southern Water Tribe. The funny thing was I had never seen snow before. I had felt it before but it's not the same. Uncle called it beautiful I called it cold and useless.

I quickly put on my armor and ran to the ships loading ramp just was it opened. There were gasps as the ramp completely opened revealing the crew and me. I followed the crew down to the village swiftly.

As soon as I got off the ship some fool started yelling some stupid battle cry. The sound of running footsteps was coming straight toward me. I put my hands in front of me to block the attacker. I soon got what I was looking for, someone was about to stab me with a spear or at least try. When the spear was an inch from the breast plate of my armor I grabbed it and snapped it in two. I then kicked my attacker square in the chest. _Are they so stupid that they didn't even move when a seized their weapon? _I hid a grin as the attacker slid across the ice.

"Where are you hiding him?" I yelled in the direction of the villagers. Silence was all I heard. So I asked again.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM?" I yelled frustrated now more than ever. Then suddenly something hit me in the back of the legs. I went flying and landed on my head. I pushed myself up from the ice quickly. Whatever hit me, the villagers were cheering for it.

"Looking for me" Someone said, it was high pitched male. _Was this the avatar? No it can't be! This is just a child! Right?_

"You're the Avatar?" I asked.

"Aang!"

"No Way!" Some villagers said. _They really had no clue this was the Avatar?_

"I spent years training, mediating for this day but YOUR JUST A CHILD!" I shouted at the boy.

"Well you just a teenager.' The boy replied.

"Just a teenager eh?" I said sending a wave of fire over to the boy. But only villagers screamed. I knew that with my blindness it isn't safe to attack my opponent unless I can pin point their location but that kid was getting on my last nerve.

"If I go with you will you promise to leave this place in peace?" The Avatar said. _What a pushover! Was it really that simple?_

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

The crew quickly grabbed the Avatar and walked him up the ramp. They took him the deck and awaited my orders.

"Put the Avatar in the hold." I said.

"What about his staff Sir?" A crew member said. _I had no idea he was even carrying anything with him._

"Take it to my quarters." I said before leaving to find the helmsmen.

He was at the helm as always. He had already been alerted to set course for the Fire Nation. So I just began to plot the best course to the Fire Nation using the huge map in the room. It had raised geographic features so I could read it without having to see it. All I had to do was trace my fingers along the map.

"I was wondering Prince Zuko why do you trace you fingers over the map while you read it?" The Helmsman asked. Uncle is the only one that knows of my disability and I intended to keep it that way.

"Ah…just a habit." I said dumbly.

"Oh okay then." He said and continued with his work.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. The Avatar, he had to have escaped! I ran out of the room. But I had to force myself to slow down. _I don't even know where he is? _

I placed my hand out expecting to meet a wall in order to gain a little composer and listen for small footsteps. Everyone on the ship minus me is an adult with fully grown feet and a wider gate of footsteps. But children like the avatar take smaller and faster steps. My hand missed a wall completely and hit some open door fame. _Wait open door fame? No one leaves their doors open ever! _

I went inside the room. There was a little girly shriek from the corner of the room and I knew it was him. I immediately sent a punch full of fire in that direction. The sound of heavy breathing moved to the other side of the room. _I must have missed._ Then I suddenly felt like wind was circling me. _Is he running around me? _

I spun and created a ring of fire around me. It was a small ring but a slamming noise against the wall told me it got the job done, but only for a matter of seconds. There are fast footsteps and the kid is gone. I ran after him tracking him by the wind gusts he left behind. Until I had followed him to the deck.

"Sir, it's the avatar! What do we do?" The ship's dumbest crew member yelled in pure terror. _I thought that by third year of hunting for the avatar even you would know what to do Chang. _I sighed.

"Just capture him!" I yelled at Chang and anyone else on the deck.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in sooo long! I just had writer's block you know? But I'm going to update more often! And maybe throw in a few one shots in order to show how sorry I am.**


	4. Shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Shipwrecked**

The pounding of footsteps instructed the crew had followed my command. The charge of fire could be heard for a few feet away. I smirked _they must have him surrounded by now. _The rush of wind quickly followed. _Fighting back is useless Avatar your outnumbered. _

The crew is completely unfazed by the wimp's attempts at freedom and the blows continue, until a large splash can be heard from below on the right side of the hull. _Did the Avatar blow one of my men overbroad? _There are no cries from of the helmsmen of man overbroad but instead cheers from the other crew. _Why would they be cheering….the Avatar fell overbroad?_ I ran to the side of the ship and strained my ears to see if the Avatar was still alive. But nothing but waves and cheers could be heard. _He's sinking isn't he? _I let out a long string of cruses under my breath. _How will I prove to father I captured the Avatar now! I'm not Azula he'll just think I'm lying and will have me executed on site! Now I have no proof he ever existed! My throne, my country I've loss them all. _I let my knees buckle and fall out from under me. I wasn't one for self-pity but what does it matter now? I started to put my head in my hands.

Chang let out the girlish yell I have ever heard from the male gender. _What the—_

"THE AVATAR HE'S ALIVE!" Chang roared. I hopped to my feet. _How! This kid had to have been one his way to the spirit world- SPIRITS THE AVATAR STATE! _I had read about it only once before but it was indeed terrifying. Something about the Avatar glowing and killing people unconscious.

I turned to run down under the deck when a wave hit me square in the chest and knocked me in the air. I hit something as hard as a rock and blacked out.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**I know short chapter! But this one's a little bit of a filler for what's to come. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I wouldn't mind of you pointed out any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's not my strong suit. **


	5. Waking

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Waking**

I awoke slowly…my head was pounding and each breath ached more than the last. I was lying on my back and I could feel the thick blankets draped over me from the waist down. The whole room was creaking and swaying around me, I had to be on a boat. _Does that mean the crew pulled me out the water? _I tried to sit up but a sudden series of sharp pains in my chest forced me to lie down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice called. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. _An_ _older female voice…who is that? It can't be the crew…_

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled as I put my hands up in a defensive position.

"That's no way to greet the person who saved your life young man" The voice said sternly. The loud creaking of footsteps grew closer. _She's coming in but why…who is this and why did they help me? Isn't it obvious that I'm FIRE NATION? _I let my hands drop to my sides.

"You broke four ribs…others might be bruised, so I do not suggest moving again. We are well aware that you are in fact the Fire Nation prince and do not plan to treat you as such. I am Alma I tended you wounds…I will alert your uncle that you are awake." With that Alma swiftly walked out allowing no time for questions. _Four whole ribs…what happened after the Avatar threw me overboard? At least Uncle is alive…_

A loud creaking sound pierced my ears and I was confident that it as Uncle. Unless he is really trying to be quiet Uncle is very noisy.

"…Uncle" I tried testing my guess "Is that you?"

"I'm here nephew" He said entering the room. The cot I was laying on suddenly dipped. _Is there nowhere else to sit?_

"Have are you feeling?" Uncle asked

"I'm fine! Now how did we get here?" I asked impatiently.

"Well its good you're doing better, I was very worried." Uncle said ignoring my question.

"Uncle" I said trying to use a softer approach "What happened after we got knocked off the ship?" I asked.

"Zuko…you have been unconscious for all most a week" He said pausing. _A week? Wha- _"When the Avatar threw us overboard you went flying, hit a small ice burg nearby and fell in the water. I managed to get your head above the water and tread until this passing boat stopped for us."

"And you told them the truth?" I asked. His story taking all the bite out of my words.

"We were wearing Fire Nation clothes…what was I supposed to do? Say we were WATER TRIBE!" Uncle said.

"Uncle you do realize you could have lied to them and told them we were fire nation peasants right?" I asked "They could torture us or worse turn us over to the Fire Nation without the Avatar."

"If they were going to do that nephew they would have. I think some of these people might even be our friends." He said

"How is a boat full of PEASANTS FRIENDLY?" I asked heatedly.

"You will find out soon enough." He said

Suddenly a burning question entered my mind. _Where are the others? If I counted the voices right about five or six of us were on the ship deck. Where are they?_

"Uncle where are the others?" I asked.

"We are the only survivors Zuko" He responded. _There all gone…Chang too? _ I sighed deeply letting the information sink in. Firebenders and water did not mix, especially not in the freezing water of the South Pole.

"Are the people on this ship aware of my…disability?" I asked

"No but I will probably will find out soon…get some rest Prince Zuko" Uncle said getting up for the bed and loudly stomping to the exit. As his footsteps receded I closed my eyes and tried to fall into some form of sleep ignoring the pains in my chest.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**I know short chapter! But I also have to apologize for not updating for almost a year! To tell you all the truth I fell out of A:TLA fandom. I joined a bunch of other fandoms like hetalia, homestuck, Sherlock, Doctor who and bunch of others. I'm sorry and I owe you more chapters. I will try to write more. **


	6. Alma

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Alma**

My ribs managed to heal enough for me to leave my chambers on this ship. The past few weeks have been quite lifeless confined to this bed, Uncle feeling the need to be chained at my bed side with his incessant chatter. But I can't help thinking of the Avatar. _How did he do this? Is the Avatar state really that powerful? I won't underestimate him again._ My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps entering the room. The steps paused on the left side of my bed.

"I brought you something to eat. It will help you get on your feet and off this ship faster." A woman said…no Alma. I didn't bother to turn at the direction of her voice it was dripping with hatred.

"Where's my Uncle?" I asked turning away from her.

"Told him I would tend to you while he got some more rest, a brat like you takes a lot out of a good man" She spat. I could feel my anger rising.

"I'm no Brat" I said sternly, a twinge in my chest keeping me from yelling.

"I don't care what you think you are Prince; I'm telling what you are! You are just some fire child who knows nothing! A brat who thinks this war is about spreading wealth when it is nothing more than genocide! " Alma yelled.

"My Uncle is also Fire Nation!" I shouted back. My chest giving a sharp pain but I refused to flinch

"Your Uncle is a Grand Lotus forced to care for damaged goods!" She yelled at me. I had had enough I start punching fire balls in the direction of Alma's voice. I heard the food drop to the ground but no footsteps. _Where is she? _

Suddenly I felt a foreign object slide past my right arm pinning me into the mattress by my robe. I grabbed it and yanked it off. Running my fingers over it I realized it was a small throwing dagger. Tossing it aside I punched a ball of flames toward where I had last heard Alma by the door.

"I suspected it…" I heard Alma say from across the room. I jumped; I hadn't expected her to have traveled so far without me hearing. I heard her footsteps come close to the bed on the right side. Then a hand seized my chin pulling it upward. I slapped it away.

"Your blind aren't you?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell anyone? That iceberg has caused serious head injury! Are you an idiot? It's been two weeks since you first woke up!"

"I wasn't blinded by the iceberg." I growled, closing my eyes trying not to bring up the memories of the Agni Kai.

"I see. I knew it no way a Grand Lotus would waste so much time trying assist the son of the man who stole the throne from him for no reason" She said.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, flinching as my chest screamed at me.

"This is not your ship." She said calmly. But I heard the sounds of her moving anyway, the footsteps stopped by the door.

"I'll get someone to clean this up." She said before continuing out the door.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~


	7. The White Lotus

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**White Lotus**

It was strange being on my feet for so long. After the incident with Alma I had begun to leave my room more and more. I didn't do much exploring considering no one on this ship trusts me but Uncle. But discovering my blindness has made everyone think I was less of a threat. I spent most of my time on the deck my body weakened by the lack of sun I had been getting. The heat felt great. However, my presence on the deck appeared to be an annoyance to everyone around me, not that I cared.

"Nephew!" Uncle shouted at me from below deck. I started to walk toward the stairs that led below. Then I felt an arm hook into mine. I tensed up.

"It's me Prince Zuko. Just keep holding onto my arm I'm going to take you to my chambers." Uncle said as he started walking. I had no choice but to be led. The map in my head of this new ship was fuzzy at best. I wasn't even sure where Uncles chamber was. So I held on to his arm tightly as we walked.

"Ok this is it." Uncle said as we stopped. I let go of his arm and entered the room fully. There was a soft grey coming one side of the room. _Candles. _I thanked the spirits yet again for my ability to see light and turned back to my Uncle.

"There is a place to sit on your left Prince Zuko." Uncle said. I quickly adjusted my position until my feet bumped into a floor pillow. I sat down and I heard Uncle join me.

"It's time for dinner and I did not believe you wanted to spend it alone in your room again." He stated. I nodded; the sky has turned from grey to black while I was on the deck signaling night fall. I knew Uncle just wanted to spent time with me.

I reached forward onto the table and felt for any kind of utensil to use. Two chop sticks were resting on the right side of the meal in front of me. I grabbed them and then reached for the food it was a small bowl. It smelled strange unlike anything I had ever tried, it certainly wasn't Fire Nation. No Fire Nation dish is complete without fire powder and this smelled like it had none. I brought some of the noodles in the bowl to my mouth and tasted it any way. It wasn't so bad the broth was more salty then need be but what can you expect.

Eating had changed since I lost my sight. The dignity of eating was gone the moment I first woke up blind. It's annoying having to worry about things others never will like missing my mouth or the bowl and looking stupid.

"I heard about what happened between you and Alma." Uncle said in between mouthfuls of noodles.

"What about it?" I asked. _It's been days since then isn't it a late for this conversation?_

"I know that she was saying things about the order of White Lotus and about me." He said. _Who told you?_

"What is the White Lotus?" I asked.

"It's an ancient organization of scholars that is trying to find balance in this world." He answered "We don't follow any one nation and only seek the world to be as it was before Sozin reigned terror."

"But what does that have to do with you?" I asked.

"I joined the organization when I left for schooling in the northern lands of the Fire Nation" He said.

"College! But you became a General for the Fire Nation!" I yelled clutching my chest. I felt Uncle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shhhh be careful! No need to shout at me! I fell off the wagon for a little bit." He said. _Oh really?_

"I straighten out after Lu Ten's death at Ba Sing Se. I realized what I was doing was wrong and could hurt everyone on both sides of the war. So I went home." He continued sadly.

"And father asked for the throne because you failed." I said putting my head down in shame. Father had been so ambitious about the throne those days.

"Yes" He said.

"How did Alma know all this? Is she in the order?" I asked. Uncle laughed.

"Oh spirits NO! Alma would have had the order exposed the day she was ordained by the lotus. She merely works on a boat full of White Lotus members." He said. _Full of members? What?_

"Is everyone on here and member of the White Lotus?" I asked.

"No some of the people are. Others are workers from Whale Tail Island like Alma." He said. I placed my half empty bowl back on the table.

"You need your strength finish your food Zuko." Uncle said.

"I'm fine. Uncle where is this ship headed?" I asked.

"We are headed toward the North Water Tribe." He replied. _Why-_"You look tried Prince Zuko. Let me take you to your chamber." The Uncles joints popped as he got up and stopped on my left. Waited for me to get up, slowly I did. He grabbed me by the arm and quickly walked me out the room.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~


	8. Zhao

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Zhao **

I laid in bed for while after Uncle dumped me in my room. He had mumbled a quick farewell and hurried away. That only left me with more questions. _What the hell is going on here? The Northern Water Tribe? Why would we go there? Does he not realize we were just in the Southern Water Tribe and almost died! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH THE AVATAR? _I had planned to leave the ship at the first port we docked at in the Earth Kingdom. From there uncle would call in favors and get us a messenger hank to send to the crew at one of the six locations we had set up for communication whenever uncle left for his pai sho competitions. Hoping they would check them. _Then again if I saw a firebender fall into water at the poles I'd think they were dead too. _I push my thouhts aside and try for sleep.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

I slept fitfully. I had my usually dream of the Agni Kai. It doesn't matter what I do I'm never prepared; it's like being branded for the first time every night. The roar of the crowd is as alive as ever in the dream. The burning so intense my vision turned white. The replay of the last time I ever saw almost every night is agonizing.

I wake up stiff and sweaty. Taking a deep breath and dispel the dream from recent memory, I get up. I washed and dressed quickly, putting on fresh clothes. I have no idea what the robes looked like but the itchy fabric tells me not so nice. Walking onto the deck the sun immediately flooded me with its warmth. A chorus of mumbles and grunts greeted me as well.

"Prince Zuko I see your awake!" Uncle shouted from the east side of the ship. Cries at use of 'prince' erupt over the deck but I pay no mind to. I make my way over to that side of the ship and my hand finds the railing. Footsteps approached me and an arm brushed against my shoulder. It's undeniably uncle, everyone else avoids me like a diseased rabbitdog. Touching my hand and he tried to lead me, I flinched away.

"Just tell me where to go" I said. I had been on the ship a few weeks now no reason to be babied. I may not know every centimeter of the place but I was learning fast.

"Walk straight ahead, you can sit here" He said. Following his instructions, my right leg rubbed against a barrel and I took a seat. I heard a grunt as uncle sits on something to the right.

"Hey Iroh!" Alma called from behind. "Oh you're with your nephew." I balled my hands into fists at the sound of her voice. I had been avoiding her as shameful as that may sound.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"From you nothing, I'm here for your uncle kid." She replied. "The other lotuses have received a hawk from a Fire Nation informant updating the Northern Water Tribe situation. They request your presence at this moment." _What situation? _

"I'm afraid I have to go tend to that matter Prince Zuko." There are more grunts as Uncle started to leave.

"What going on here?" I asked raising my voice.

"You'll find out when you're deemed ready." Alma said for uncle. After a minute or so they were gone, the smell of tea dissipating as well.

Sitting in silence for a while I was upset over the lack of information I had received. Eavesdropping was out of the question. When you can't see you can forget others can. I had learned that mistake to many times from the crew. Having to stamper some horrible excuse to them was one thing, people I didn't know was another. Some of these people had to be benders and for Uncle to know of them since college…old.

The lore goes that the first benders learned because the spirits wanted humans to bring balance to themselves. In the Fire Nation before this, dragons terrorized villages burning them to the ground. Monsters flying down from the volcanos just long enough to destroy. We hated them. After the decree the creatures changed. Dragons became docile, approachable even and over time their abilities were mimicked. These benders would protect their people from invasion, in their minds bringing balance.

_What does the White Lotus have to do with bringing balance? ANGI, Uncle is a traitor! Maybe we both are. Here we are on a FOREIGN SHIP going to the Northern Water tribe! That does not-_

"You the Pr-prince!" A man called from the left. I frowned.

"What?" I said turning toward the voice. His raspy voice was quiet unpleasant.

"Are you just gonna sit like that all day!" He yelled. "Some of us have work to do!" Cheers of agreement from others followed his demand.

I pushed myself up from the barrel and walked below deck, too deep in thought for a fight with the man. I find my room easily, step inside closed the door quickly behind me. Pacing around the room earlier I had found it small and cramped inside containing nothing but a bed.

The ship began to sway dangerously to the left and right. From living many years at sea I managed to stay upright. There were plenty of loud thuds and shouts coming from around the ship though. A smirk traveled to my face. One of the voices sounded distinctly like a certain woman from the Whale Tail Island.

A loud rhythmic thumps sounded over head. _Boots? Definitely marching. _Opening the door and sticking my head out, I listened.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THIS SHIP?" Someone shouted their voice mature and strained like an old man. _One of the lotuses probably. _

"I am Commander Zhao of the Northern Fleet." Zhao said. He was just as loud and arrogant as I remembered him to be, but this time with a higher title. _Angi_

"We are going to capture this ship! It is a threat to the Fire Nation, full of traitors! One of our soldiers has been maintaining contact with you, telling you bits and pieces of the Navy's plans. After you told him your plans for the North Pole he immediately reported!"

Total silence fell over the deck. I refused to leave my room. If Zhao saw me he would recognize me instantly. Fighting a childish, reckless, fool of an untrained Avatar was one thing. But fighting a master firebender was something I hadn't done in a long time. _Would I even be able to now? I couldn't then…_

"We are giving you a chance to surrender! If you do not accept defeat the attack begins now!"

"We will not accept" _UNCLE! _"We are six master benders and swordsmen against you and your men. Those are not Imperial firebenders, we will defeat you!"

The first cry started the battle. I ran out of the room at the sound of boots running below deck. Blocking their way I blasted a fire ball, a small one. I don't know who these people are. _Fire Nation clothes don't burn._

"Hey, get him!" The voice was foreign to me. _A soldier then, probably to two soldiers. Better hope I'm right. _

I released a large fire ball in front of me. Armored helmets clanked against the sides of the hallway. I quickly ran past them, up the stairs and onto the deck.

"Is that Prince Zuko?! No, my eyes must be mistaken, the Firelord's son a TRAITOR! I had always suspected Iroh! But You! Can't wait until Ozai hears about this!" Zhao shouted far ahead of me, drowning out the fighting around us. I got into stance. But instead of the fiery Angi Kai I expected he walked right in front of me and leaned in close. I could feel his body heat trying to wrap around me, and smell his noodle breath as it choked my nose.

"Humph I suppose those healers were right…" I didn't let him finish. I just make sure the air in front of me burned. Zhao lets out a cry in shock as he fell to the ground, avoiding my fire.

"Commander!"

Steel swished through the air and I was sure every Fire Nation solider had turned to me. I leapt up and did a 360 kick spin, the heat of the fire radiating from me like a circular wave. There are some shrieks following the blast.

"Prince Zuko behind you!" Uncle shouted from the right.

I ducked down hoping to deliver a low kick but a sword connected with my lower back. I fell to the ground. My back stinging, the smell of blood filled the air.

Before I could even gather myself arms pulled me to my feet.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~


	9. Captive

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Captive **

I struggled against the arms holding me, twisting my back in painful ways. Even falling on my face would be better than this exposed. The deck was filled with shouts from the lotuses.

"Unhand the boy!"

"You coward! You're here to fight us!"

"The moment I get my hands on that informant!" 

"One more person speaks or moves and I execute the prince!" Zhao shouted over everyone else, the fire in his hand a visible light source to me. It was plainly close to my face, I refused to wince. "Every single one of you is going into our prison hold."

No one responded. They all just quietly stood there as if they weren't about to by captured by the Fire Nation knowing perfectly well they could be killed as enemies and traitors.

I finally yanked free from the soldiers, pushing them away. They didn't immediately attack me for escaping their grasp as I expected. I looked to where Zhao's fire was and prepared to lunge. When I felt a firm hand touch my right shoulder to stop me. _Uncle?_

"We will go peacefully." Uncle said. He had been the one touching me. "I just ask that none of the crew be dragged into this. Do you agree with those terms?"

"Uncl-"

"I'll allow it." Zhao said loudly "Men round them up." Rustles of cloth and grunts followed the command.

'Just go quietly Zuko! We will get out of this. The lotuses have a plan.' Uncle whispered into my ear. I sighed deeply but grabbed his bicep, trusting him. I didn't even know what was going on anymore, but Uncle seemed too. We walked to the left and stopped.

"The ramp is steep connecting the ships." Uncle said. I let go of his arm and walked up trying to stride confidently straight across the plank, uncle right behind me. At the top the ramp I nearly tripped over the edge missing the small step from the ramp to the foreign deck. _Have I done nothing else but live on others ships the past few weeks? _

I walked to the right of the ramp, getting out of the way of anyone boarding the ship. Only to be roughly grabbed. My hands were pulled behind my back. Soon cold metal chains clinked over my wrists and warm hands released me.

"Which cell Commander?" One of the soldiers in front of me asked.

"Put the prince in the large one with the others. He's not special. But, put the Dragon of the West in the black cell." Zhao replied. I flinched; the black cell was the worst place a fire bender could be. It has only one small window for light and its freezing cold in there this time of the year. I had been planning the put the Avatar in that cell.

The soldiers pushed me down forward. We veered to the left and down some stairs, the metal creak of our steps reminding me of my own ship. I knew if Zhao was a commander this ship had to be much bigger than mine ever was. But the sound was comforting if only slightly.

The years on the ship began to come back to me. Lost in my memory, I bumped into the solider in front of me.

"Watch it! ...We're here anyway." He said muttering the last part. My chains were removed, my chafed wrists stinging. A rough shove sent be me a few steps forward. The slam of metal closing behind me.

"Enjoy your new home!" A solider called, his footsteps receding.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~


	10. Cell

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**Cell**

I rushed back and groped for the exit, the bars of the cell door cold and hard under my hand. In a fit of anger I kicked to bars with the last of my strength. I felt the shock waves through the steel. I had let myself be locked up, but that didn't make it any better! _Where are they taking us?_

"I would sit down if I were you boy." Someone warned from behind, I cringed at the use for boy. I would be seventeen in a few months.

Nevertheless I plopped down gracelessly to the metal floor right in front of the door. I had to brace myself with the one of the door bars. I had completely forgotten about back injury until then. I reached backward and gently touched the gash, flinching at the contact.

"This is depressing. Let me help you." It was the same man. I heard shuffling toward me and could only assume he scooted over. "Well it's not deep, but it could still get infected." He said after lifting the back of my shirt. He poured water over it and began to wipe the wound with a piece of cloth. I let out a pained breath.

"Water?" I asked. _We are in a prison cell right?_

"There's a small bowl of it in the corner." He said, tying the cloth around the gash tightly. "And no I didn't use all of it. I'm not an idiot."

"Yong!" Someone shouted over from the left, they sounded much older than the man. Yong as I now knew him released me and shuffled a far distance away.

"Yong, you are not t-"

"Oh let him help a disabled kid! He might even get a good word in with Oma and Shu for it!" An old woman interrupted her voice loud and obnoxious. My head snapped toward the direction of her voice.

"Don't take it that way _Prince _I meant nothing by it. Tao, Yong is old enough to know who he does and does not want to associate with. I predict his earthbending mastery test should be pretty soon." She finished smugly.

"Yong is only nineteen it will take him a few more years until he is ready for the test" Tao said to the woman, I could hear Yong groaning in the back ground. "I will not help the Fire Nation Prince away from the presence of Grand Lotus Iroh. He cannot be trusted. But I suppose Yong can be a fool if he wishes."

"I don't need your help!" I snap, turning to his direction. "I don't know who you are or why you would even think I want anything from an earth peasant!"

"Ah, I will forgive your insult this once for my robes are invisible to those useless eyes. But I'm sure you can tell Yong's silk sash is what binds your wound." Tao said. _Slik? _I rubbed my hand over the fabric covering my abdomen as well as my back. It was indeed silk. _I didn't even notice._

"My family was quite poor living off farming, until my sister and I pulled up precious metals and minerals playing with our earthbending. Everything we found was essential to the war effort. Our father sold the farm land to the army immediately and made a large sum of money. We moved to Goaling where my father doubled his assets through trade. " Tao explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I hissed.

"Because you are arrogant and foolish believing yourself an exile above me."

"I'm PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION!"

"Yet you are here among the 'earth peasants' in a cell on a ship steered by your own countrymen. Grow up."

"I'm no traitor."

"Exactly why I will not help you." A silence followed Tao's statement, which only the creaking of the ship could break. I balled my hands into fist and turned my self away. Laying my right side I faced the door, as if I was keeping watch and let my eye lids grow heavy.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.

My back was sore after sleeping. I hadn't really expected to get any sleep, around strangers at least. But it seemed Zhao and all his idiocy had tried me out, sending me into a dreamless rest. I was hesitant to move at first, but slowly got to a sitting position, wincing with every strain of the muscles. Once in the position I truly had nothing to do, the other inmates snoring loudly behind me. _Firebenders rise with the sun. _Trying to listen outside the cell I heard nothing. _Maybe no guard?… No this is Zhao, he doesn't trust us._

I decided to mediate. Focusing on my breath I created a space with no thoughts, a perfect picture of darkness, no sound, no taste, no touch, no smell and no vision. Then I called to my inner flame. In my mind I saw it instantly millions of shades of red, orange and yellow, twisting, growing and waning constantly. I played with the flame making it into shapes, connecting with it. Listening to it crackle and feeling its heat. In the world was there was nothing but me and this flame, my flame.

Fire is to be feared, it destroys and consumes. A mountain lionpuma that's always hungry. A _monster. _But in that world it's not like that. It's little and weak and wants nothing more than to stay alive.

After a long while I closed my mediation with a sigh, feeling calm and revitalized. Stretching tenderly I loosened my stiff lotus position. Uncle had always said morning mediation was better than morning firebending practice. In such a stressful situation I supposed he could have been right. Then I faced the worse part of finishing mediation, opening my eyes. It wasn't hard per say but it was crushing all the same. Slowly I lifted my eye lids and revealed the black and gray shadows of the outside world. The loss of color has always sudden and tragic; it revealed the other part of fire _Blindness_.

Fire doesn't know what it hits and what it destroys. _It's blind._


	11. People

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. No matter how sad that is!

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

**People**

I wasn't really sure when the others woke up. But once they were up they were just as annoying as ever. They didn't even try to address me and for that I was grateful. It gave my time to ponder my next move.

I had never been good with plans. I worked best with the spontaneous. But on a Commander's warship I stood no chance not thinking. I thought over several plans, finding some way to discredit every one. Frustrated I sighed in annoyance, rubbing my head.

"Look we didn't even do anything and he's pissed!" Yong said.

"Who cares!" The woman shouted at him.

"Maybe he is thinking about what I had to say. It would do him some good." Tao said.

"This has nothing to do with you." I said but it comes out tight. I had wanted to scream but I just didn't have the bite. _Maybe the mediation got me too calm?_ Tao didn't respond to me. No one did. Silent transfixed on something, maybe giving each other looks. I tried not to dwell on it instead returning to my thoughts.

_Ok we're here on the ship separated for the others. I'm pretty sure there were six white lotus or Grand lotus and I suppose Yong and me. Uncle's in a cell alone and there are four of us in here so the three others are in another cell. They have to be close…so maybe if we could signal to them stupidly the guards could come in our cell and we could fight- No too much to chance. _

After ruining my latest plan footsteps approached the cell, a guard obviously. I tensed hearing them fumble with the keys before opening the cell door the making it creak slightly.

"Breakfast" A man said flatly at us. The thud of a metal tray combined the click of a re-locked door signified his departure.

"Yes finally!" Yong called and there were desperate sifting noises toward the door. Shoving past me Yong got to the food, his chewing filling my ears, making me cringe. I was tempted to kick him but held back. Enemies in tight quarters is never good one of the things the crew taught me best.

My stomach growled and I moved stiffly toward where the tray was placed.I grabbed a bowl sniffing it _rice. Plain?_ I felt for a utensil, finding the chopsticks. I scooted then away from the tray. Beginning to eat I listened to the others in the cell, Yong scarfing down the rice and Tao quietly whispering with the woman.

"Well he certainly didn't think this plan through!" Tao whispered angrily. "Letting them take us all the way to Pohuai!" _What? Pohuai? The stronghold…it's in the Northern Earth Kingdom! _

"If the Avatar is going north means we are too. Zhao's made it his mission to find him _first_." The woman said back in a failed whisper.

I fell against the cell wall in anger, the sound echoing through the space. My back stung at the contact. I had probably given away my eavesdropping but I didn't care. _Zhao's after the Avatar- the Avatar father told me to find. He placed my honor in the Avatar's hands! _ Sighing, I reached for the makeshift bandage. Feeling my back glad to find it hadn't started bleeding again.

"You know I don't doubt usually Iroh but does he know how many guards will be there to oversee the movement of prisoners, especially two Princes!" Tao said undisturbed by my noise

"I know but we can fight them off. You learned many years ago not to fear. Don't start now." The woman replied.

"I don't fear it!"

"We'll see."

"I am older than you Ushi show some respect." The woman had a name it seemed. I frowned at its mention _ox_ it fit her to well.

"I am so sorry Earth Master Tao Bei Fong of Goaling first of his name and guardian of Yong Hou of Goaling also first of his name please allow me to show you the up most respect from this moment forward." She said sarcastically. _Bei Fong? That's a pretty powerful Earth Kingdom name. Even father allows them trade. _Tao sighed at her and I heard a snort, probably Yong.

"Hey you Prince come here! We're going to have to discuss this eventually why not while you're already listening. Yong you get over here too!" She called. I blinked; I never was good at eavesdropping. Wincing I slowing stood up and walked toward her voice. Stopping reasonably away from her and sitting down again.

"Alright, I'm going to assume you two heard the whole thing." She said "We are going to try to fight are way out of here when we are transferred to a prison. Tao here is just scared we won't be able to do it against so many Yu Yan and firebenders."

"Yu Yan?" Yong asked for the both of us.

"Yes, the place is full of them now. At least half of the adults have been moved from their clan in the southern Fire Nation and sent to Pohuai under Colonel Shinu." She replied "That's most likely where we'll be sent."

"How exactly is that going to work? We don't have any information." I asked.

"That's what I was saying" Tao said

As someone starts to speak the ship sways rather suddenly. I couldn't help but be reminded of our capture. Grunting I braced myself trying not to jolt the injury as much as I could. I hear the other shift and groan a little.

"Felt like a course change." Yong said.

"It was" Ushi said "I've been on enough of these metal monsters to know. I think we might be heading west now. No way to tell you for sure though." I frowned at the use of 'metal monster' I had spent three years of my life on a 'monster' after all. I was still fuming at her word usage when I realized what else she had said, west, we weren't heading north anymore. Zhao didn't seem like the type of man who takes random trips back home. He had a 'mission', my mission, which could only mean the Avatar was in Fire Nation waters in some way.

"Your right he could just be following the Avatar" Tao agreed. I blinked unaware that I had even spoken out loud.

"We might need to adjust the plan for this. Knowing Zhao will put the Avatar above securing us changes a few things." He continued.

"How?" Yong asked.

"We might have a chance now"

"That's not about the plan that's about your fear Tao!" Ushi called at him even though he was right next to her. Yong snorted and Tao yelled him about allowing his master to his disrespected. They were getting on my nerves again.

"Anyway, that wound of yours needs to be cleaned again." Yong said "Want me to do that for you?" I tried not to bristle, the pity washing over me trying to make me helpless. Beating it back I responded firmly.

"I can do it. Where is the water bowl?" After a moment a wooden bowl was carefully placed in my hands. I then get up carrying the bowl and move away from the others, sitting again start to untie the sash covering the gash on my back. It stings when the open air touches it. Mimicking what Yong had done I poured a little of the water over the injury, not bothering to hiss at the pain. I then tried to wipe it again this time flinching with each scrap of fabric. Retying the sash I slumped feeling a little worn out.

~.+.~Sightless~.+.~

The afternoon came and went. The woman snored in her sleep while Tao and Yong when over the positions of various earth bending forms. I rubbed my hand over my right sleeve the fabric of my itchy robe occupying my thoughts as I waited for something to happen, anything really.

After a while a guard brought us dinner. There was a little bit of fish in it the rice. We had to be careful of the bones it contained after Yong nearly choked himself to death. When the tray was to be collected I heard two pairs of feet. When the door opened the tray was lifted from the ground but the other pair of footsteps walked toward me, someone grabbing me by the bicep forcing me to my feet.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at them trying to jerk away.

"Commander Zhao has requested your presence." The solider said his voice monotone. With that I was herded out the cell, the others silent behind me.

The corridors were confusing, full of turns and noise. I hadn't expected the cell to be relative quiet compared to the rest of the ship. The many lanterns mounted on the wall making my vision gray. The solider had me held tightly by my arm as we traveled toward Zhao. I had small thoughts of escape growing in my mind as we journeyed to the commander. But I realized I would not know which way was deck or which way was anything for that matter. It was moments like those that I felt pointless.

When we arrived at our destination the solider opened the door, turning the hatch and walking in first.

"Commander Zhao Sir I have brought the prisoner as you instructed." He announced.

"Bring him in." Zhao replied completely indifferent. With that the solider pushed me in the room roughly. I tipped hard nearly falling and Zhao's laughter followed. My cheeks started to burn with anger and embarrassment. I clenched my fists.

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired of seeing you disgrace yourself _Prince _Zuko." He said "You are dismissed" he told the solider.

"Come join me or should I hold your hand so you can get to the seat right in front of you!" He finished with a laughing shout. I glared in the direction of his voice but took the hint walking straight ahead to a large seating cushion. Sitting on the plush fabric I tried to find my bearings. Stretching my hand forward I found the rounded edge of a table, it table top covered in square groves _a pai sho table. _Everything about that didn't seem like Zhao at all. _Must just be decoration. _

"I just simply wanted to inform you I am now hunting the Avatar." I had already known Zhao was trying to steal my only redemption but to hear him say it made my blood boil again. He said it like it was nothing. "But considering you were found amongst traitors I can only assume you no longer care. We tracked down your old ship just to be sure, they had you and General Iroh pronounced dead." _I was right they didn't' think we had a chance. _ "We questioned them on your deaths and found you had found the Avatar and that he had killed you and many others. They found him surprisingly young and unexperienced. But that's beside the point. I want you to tell me about the Avatar."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" I shouted "I am going to capture him myself!"

"You?" He started "You can't capture anyone! Much less tell where they are." Zhao scoffed. My body temperature soared as I reached over the table at him. My fingers wrapping around his stiff collar making him cry out, my left hand igniting a flame in my palm, but before I could do anything soldiers spilled into the room, prying me off Zhao. I tried to fling fire at them waving my arms and legs but they didn't seem to get hit.

"Commander Zhao Sir the Avatar has been spotted above the blockade you set up with the domestic Navy. We are asking for permission to engage" Someone said.

"Engage him you fool! Fling everything you have!" Zhao shouted back. With that an avalanche of people left the room there combined footsteps trying to deafen. But the man holding me only tightened his grip.

"What do I do with him Sir?"

"I want him thrown in the Black Cell with his traitorous Uncle before he can infect the other prisoners in his cell with his bold stupidity. They can freeze together." 


End file.
